


Starved for five years

by siangjiang



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comfort, Cuddle, Cute, Gen, Sweet, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Nick Frost and Simon Pegg like to snuggle.





	Starved for five years

Their fingers touched in the dark. An old, comforting feeling Nick didn't realise he had missed in his five years of marriage. It had always been a bit forbidden, social norms and all that, but just now he saw what Christina had done when she asked them to stop. She had made this _dirty_. Wrong. Unacceptable. 

Simon scooted closer, pressing his body against Nick's and interlocked their fingers, resting his chin on Nick's shoulder. No wonder. The room was freezing, just the way Nick liked it. Poor Simon. He lost a lot of weight for an upcoming role so the cold was probably gnawing at his bones. Fragile, old little thing.

Simon would have punched him for saying it, but he _was_ old. Of course he had always been a year older than Nick, but lying here Nick felt like Simon's body had aged faster than his, further widening the age gab between them. Probably because, between the two of them, Simon had been in more shitty movies. The price of Hollywood. He looked so tired all the time. Was he shivering?

"Little spoon" was all Nick had to say for Simon to roll over and allow Nick to wrap his arms around him. His smell, his weight, his heat. It was all so familiar and Nick couldn't understand how he went without it for five years. Neither of them wanted to go back to those days on Cricklewood Lane or Ivy Road where they were forced to share a bed every night, but this had always been an occasional retreat for them. Just a night. An hour. Whatever they needed. Sometimes holding hands just didn't scratch the itch.

Nick realised he had been stroking a thumb over Simon's chest through his t-shirt. He quickly stopped. They had never pet each other before, but he was just so happy to have Simon back now that Christina wasn't around to tell them no. Simon responded by grabbing his fingers and returned the thumb-stroking across the back of Nick's hand.

"I missed this" he said quietly.

Nick pressed his face against Simon's upper back "Yeah"


End file.
